User blog:BMHKain/PSASBR What If...? EP 2: What if IF made it to ROUND 2?
Welcome remaining fans of ALL-STARS. This series is to showcase Popular Playstation Themed Death Battle Combatants to see as to how their arsenal would work in a possible sequel to PSASBR. Now, before we begin, I would just like to clarify that only Playstation Based Combatants can make the cut, so you can kiss the KyokoXDarkPit NonCanon Pairing good bye... For our combatant today... With COMPA already an Idea for ROUND 2, there is one more combatant that is worth mentioning from Neptunia. She is the Embodiment of developer Idea Factory, and her Nickname is Iffy. She needs no comment; her name is... Oh hell yeah, IF! Between COMPA, and IF, if the two were a Canon Yuri Couple, IF would be the Degenerate, not as popular, female Husbando. IF is a Heretic working for the Guild of Planeptune, and as such sees Neptune as the Enemy CPU, where she is fine with the others. To resolve this hatred between the two, they engage in HARDKOAR GAMING! Eventually the two get along just decently, but it's Vert she gets along with. As the two at one point are lovers, this only counted as a joke. In actuality, it's COMPA IF is in love with. As childhood friends, COMPA cares for Neptune, where IF has a mild grudge against her. Despite this, the two are best friends and neither one wants a tearful farewell on each other... Either one will howl if this happens... But there was one thing about COMPA IF never knew... She was initially based on the company that made Puyo Puyo before becoming a medic like figure... Biography I AM THE WINDS OF CHANGE, BLOWING THROUGH GAMINDUSTRI! Known in the HyperDimensions as a warrior who defies CPU Neptune, IF is the personification of The ACRONYM of Idea Factory, and a much better friend to COMPA than Neptune ever will be... In the UltraDimension, she was scarred for life by Plutia (Who was Iris Heart at the time.) because Plutia wanted as much attention from IF, just like how Neptune did to her. This was probably the primary reason IF hated Planeptune's CPU's with a burning passion... As a character, IF is one of the best close range fighters, utilizing Qatars, Claws, and even guns. With this kind of variety of weaponry, IF loves kicking tons of ass. Her easy comboability would be offset by impressive speed, agility, dexterity, and the fact that she'd be a fragile speedster type character. THE LEGACY OF IF *HyperDimension Neptunia *HyperDimension Neptunia II *HyperDimension Neptunia V *HyperDimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 *HyperDimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 *HyperDevotion Noire *Neptunia Re;Birth 3 (JP) *Neptunia V II (JP) Opening Rivalry Log Rival: Geralt of Rivia Reason: As IF was practicing her fighting, without warning, she was slammed to the ground face first, with a sword pointing at her. The one who did it, Geralt of Rivia, threatened to kill IF after thinking incorrectly that she was an elf, possibly due to her leaf bow. IF narrowly escaped, and pointed her handgun at Geralt, noting if he even tries to escape, he is dead. After paying attention to IF's verbal language, and as a Witcher who read a lot, possibly learning Japanese in the process, Geralt temporarily converted to communicate with IF, and apologized, and decided the two settle the score with each other honorably. IF agreed, and the two prepared to fight. Transcript (NOTE: IF speaks Japanese, while Geralt of Rivia speaks Polish (This is due to The Witcher as a franchise being Polish.)): (As IF was practicing her physical combat prowess, a man in dark armor with a bloody sword caught IF by surprise, forcing her face to the ground, and pointed his sword at her.) Geralt: One false move and you're dead, Elven racist monster. Your disguise fools no one. (Desperate, IF tripped Geralt and he fell while his sword beside him. IF then got up.) IF: Are you trying to murder your own kin?! I haven't seen an elf in my friggen life! (IF pulled out a Handgun, pointed it squarely at the downed Geralt's head, & mentioned an ultimatum...) IF: If you even try as to pick up the fricken blade or even get up, I'M PULLING THE TRIGGER OF THIS BITCH! (Geralt, surprised he could be succumbed by a mere teen, explained everything. In the best Japanese he could.) Geralt (In Japanese): Look, I'm deeply sorry to think of you as something else, uh, who are you? I believe we haven't introduced ourselves. IF: It's IF, And I don't give a crap about your name. Geralt (In Japanese): Fair enough, IF. Now, I hope we can settle this weapon to weapon, like actual grown people... (IF lowered her handgun, concealed it and showed her Qatars, signaling that she's ready for anything.) IF: (Moved her head to her right.) Geralt (In Japanese): Wait... You want me to use my blade? IF: I remember you stating you want to settle this, so do it. I won't kill until our fight begins. (Geralt gets up and takes up his blade, as the two prepare for battle.) Connection: Both Neptunia, and The Witcher have media outside of video games in the franchise. (Neptunia has 2 anime series, manga, and several Drama CDs, and The Witcher has 8 side novels in the media so far.). As a side note: Not all the manga has been translated to English, and only the first four novels have been translated to English thus far. There are no plans to translate the Drama CDs. Both IF, and Geralt have been seen as traitors to their respective groups (IF eventually makes up with the CPU she hates the most, and Geralt is just hated in general.). As characters, they have been scarred for the rest of their lives at one point or another (UltraDimension IF was scarred by Iris Heart, while Geralt has killed many monsters, and sometimes humans that get in his path of his journey; but it's his nightmares that get him...). Finally, Both have a mature love relationship of some kind (As Vert doesn't count for its comic relief, the other girl IF goes after is COMPA, where Geralt of Rivia was (And still is...) in love with Yennefer of Vengerberg.). Ironically, as a major difference, Neptunia is comedic to the point of making fun if itself when running out of jokes in a scene, whereas The Witcher is SO MATURE, it even had the guts to include AO rating content that is removed in future versions! Ending MOVESET IF would be a High Risk, High reward Character with a ton of combos, extremely high speed, can do vicious damage in her combos, and would be one of the most powerful characters ever to grace ALL STARS. Where COMPA (For now) is a ranged character, the frames of most of IF's moves make her more like MUGEN character: Narayan Maxime, a character in the MUGEN community that's well known by fans of Anthro, and good OCs. Unfortunately, Sister Awesome, another character that was intended to be next was canned for a project that is also canned. As for IF, her Maxime style ability is offset by what would be dangerously low health; lower than your average character. Regardless, if Ryanide, the person who made a HUGE impact in DeviantArt, and the MUGEN community, IF, as a character would move characters of all kinds. However, some of her moves, would be slightly slower, but in the process, are more powerful, even in the air. IF would be the definition OP for featherweight characters... Square: Rush (A slash that hits twice. Can be used 5 times before chaining.) Up Square: Force Combination (Kicks foe, slashes foe. Launching move, can only be used once.) Side Square: Venom Edge (poisons foes for a bit by slashing the foe. Can't be used more than once in a combo.) Down Square: Demon Slice (Slashes foes Constantly. Can be used twice) Square (Air): Same as Regular, except reduced to three. Up Square (Air): Spectral Edge (Cross Cut Move, and a combo ender.) Side Square (Air): Break Hit (Sends foes flying to a wall, or out of the arena depending on how many hits are used.) Down Square (Air): Same as Regular. Triangle: Chaos Edge (Kicks, then crosscuts with force. Combo Ender.) Up Triangle: Soul Combination (Kicks the opponent, and slashes like a monster. Combo Chainer) Side Triangle: Frozen Demon (Freezes opponent, then can be combo'd again.) Down Triangle: True Demon Slice (Basically a better version of the original.) Triangle (Air): Same but can chain. Up Triangle (Air): Same, but doesn't chain. Side Triangle (Air) Same, but is a combo ender. Down Triangle (Air): Same as Regular. Circle: Demon Summon (Burns an opponent into a vortex. Combo Starter.) Up Circle: Seal of Chaos (Attack) (Decreases the Attack of the nearest foe by 25% (Seal of Chaos moves can't be used more than once within a 15 second frame.)) Side Circle: Seal of Chaos (Speed) (Decreases the Speed of the nearest foe by 20% (Seal of Chaos moves can't be used more than once within a 15 second frame.)) Down Circle: Seal of Chaos (Energy) (Decreases the AP/Energy of the nearest foe by 5% (Seal of Chaos moves can't be used more than once within a 15 second frame.)) Circle (Air): Same but is a Combo Chainer. Up Circle (Air): Same as regular Side Circle (Air): Same as regular Down Circle (Air): Same as regular Up R stick: Demon Flames (Burns the opponent with Hellish Fire.) Side R stick: Paralyze Edge (Slashes foes, and Paralyzes them in the process.) Down R stick: Heaven Demon (Sends several Swords to attack the foe.) R1: IF picks up an item, typically saying something along the lines of "This better Work!" (Unless the item is an EPIC Item.) L1: IF Blocks with his Qatar/Claws. Side L1: IF dashes out of the way. R2 Lv 1: La Delphinus (Stuns whatever foe(s) are in range, then kills them.) R2 Lv 2: New Challenger (Slashes all foes at once, and slashes them many times. The final slash kills all foes.) R2 Lv 3: Apocalypse Nova (IF throws blades aplenty, each instantly killing any foe that gets hit. The blades fly quick, and can be aimed in several ranges; close, mid, and far. She can also do a instant kill move that kills all opponents as a finisher. The move lasts around 14 seconds.) (Theme: Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory II OST - Voltage WinResult: IF swings her right arm in a victorious stance, breaking the fourth wall as she is looking at the camera. LoseResult: IF vigorously slaps her forehead in disgust of her defeat. All while an anger symbol typically seen in anime (Many swirled lines when one is annoyed.), is beside her face. Minion: Vert (Lv 6) Costume1: Nine Brand (Default) Costume2: Scorching Uniform! (Lv 8) Costume3: Force Brand (DLC/Pre-Order Bonus) Final Thoughts While IF has more combo support than actual Combo, her combos can be chained to the point of Killer Instinct style. But if that Fails, at least she can decrease stats of an opponent with ease. Her Seal of Chaos Moves are so much as a Trolling move as it is a move outside her usual arsenal. Because of her Narayan Maxime style of play, IF would be a shout out to not just Fighting Games to an extent, but also Ryanide's works to an extent. While he was in development of his own fighter, it eventually got canned for two reasons: One, he had to live an adult life eventually, & Two, the project went no where. Despite those flaws, and Ryanide's unknown fate, IF, and her small size isn't to be underestimated; her extreme combo ability, and Applications more than make up for her fragile build, and weak disposition. Despite The Flaws That IF Has, SHE WOULD BE IN BETWEEN HIGH-TIER AND SILVER-TIER. Also, don't call her Iffy. It may be the last thing you ever do... Epilogue Got an Idea for a Playstation Themed DEATH BATTLE combatant? Let me know in the Comments below- oh, and please, read the requirements before you do, please? Thanks for reading; sorry it took so long to make! RULES FOR REQUESTING 1. All characters must have been on a Playstation format at least once. (No Mario, Master Chief, etc. because of this.) 2. Any request for a character that is either already on the roster, or is requested nonstop will be considered Null & Void. (No Kratos, Crash, Dart, etc.) 3. If a character can't be toned down, I can't use it. (No DBZ characters, Superman, Kaiju, etc.) 4. Unless the anime/manga/eroge had a video game adaptation on Playstation, It won't happen. (e.g. Black Rock Shooter, and Kirito are allowed as well as most of the Nasuverse and JUST RECENTLY, the Touhouverse, but not much else...) 5. All characters are to be at the appropriate size to be chosen. (While it can be tiny, it CANNOT be any bigger than, say, Zankuro of Samurai Spirits Zero Special (He is at least 7-8 feet. THAT IS THE LIMIT.)) 6. If a character has already been used on the Playstation AllStars Fanfiction Royale, I can't use them. And... That's It! Request away! Episode Guide Previous: COMPA Next: Homura Akemi Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain